Mon Sauveur de Noël
by Cleo McPhee
Summary: Pour les vacances de Noël, Harry doit retourner chez ls Dursley. Le soir du réveillon, son oncle s'en prend à lui. Il se sauve et erre dans les rues de Londres. Perdu et épuisé, il s'asseoit sur le sol et se laisse aller. Lucius lui tendra la main.


_**OS de Noël Lurry...**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement...**_

_**/!\ : Ceci est un OS Slash yaoï. Le ratio M n'est pas là pour rien. Relations entre homme alors homophobes s'abstenir... Maman quitte immédiatement cette page...**_

_**Voici un de mes OS de Noël. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire mes très chers lecteurs adorés...**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous...**_

_**Mon Sauveur de Noël...**_

Les vacances de Noël débutaient dans quatre jours et comme chaque années, Harry s'apprêtait à les passer au château. Ce matin là, il était convoqué au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il y allait, confiant, pensant que le vieil homme souhaitait mettre un place un programme d'entraînement spécial pour les vacances. Il traversait les couloirs froids et déserts à cette heure matinale. Il arriva rapidement devant les gargouilles qui gardaient le bureau du directeur. Il se stoppa, prit une grande inspiration et prononça.

- Plume en sucre !

Aussitôt, les gargouilles tournèrent et laissèrent place à l'escalier en colimaçon. Il gravit rapidement les marches et frappa à la porte de bois ancienne. Une voix fatiguée mais aux accents joyeux l'invita à entrer. Il s'exécuta, salua le vieux sorcier et prit place dans un fauteuil face au bureau. Dumbledore proposa ses habituels bonbons au citron, qu'il refusa et une tasse de thé qu'il accepta. Il bu une longue gorgée du liquide brulant et prit la parole.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous convoqué professeur ?

- Je sais que tu t'apprêtais à passer tes vacances au château Harry mais avec Voldemort qui reprend son activité, c'est trop risqué. Je vais devoir m'absenter souvent pendant les vacances. J'ai donc contacté les Dursley et ils acceptent que tu passes les vacances chez eux.

Si Harry n'avait pas déjà été assis, il se serait probablement effondré sur le sol de pierre froide. Dumbledore lui avait promit qu'il ne devrait pas retourner là bas. Ses poings se crispèrent sous la colère. Il avait l'impression d'être trahit. Son corps tremblait. Il se mit à crier.

- Vous m'aviez promis que je n'y retournerai jamais ! Vous savez comment je suis traité là bas!

- C'est trop risqué pour toi de resté ici et j'ai prit une décision. Pas besoin de revenir dessus. Tu iras à Privet Drive pour les vacances. Répondit le vieil homme catégorique.

- C'est très hypocrite de votre part vous savez professeur. Lança le brun dans un rire nerveux.

Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard incrédule et Harry se renfrogna. Finalement, il se leva et débita d'un trait.

- Vous m'avez envoyé au front lors de tous les derniers raids ! J'ai risqué ma vie. J'y ai même croisé Voldemort et vous osez me dire que vous me renvoyez chez ces monstres pour me protéger ! Laissez-moi rire !

Sur cette tirade, il quitta le bureau en claquant la porte, dévala les escaliers et courut dans le château à perdre haleine. Il avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille. Il percuta son professeur de potion sans y prêter attention. L'homme allait lui hurler dessus mais ne fit rien quand il vit les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du plus jeune. Après quelques minutes d'errance, le petit brun arriva devant la salle sur demande, fit trois allers et venus et passa la porte qui était apparut. Aussitôt qu'il la referma, elle disparut aux yeux de tous. Il avança dans la salle et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil confortable. Il passa sa jambe sur l'accoudoir et plongea dans ses pensées.

Il revit les derniers raids auxquels il avait participé. Plusieurs fois, il avait sentit un regard peser sur lui. Il avait aussi été sauvé. Il se rappelait encore de ce jour où Greyback avait faillit l'avoir et le livrer à Voldemort. Le lycanthrope l'avait immobilisé. Il était ligoté, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Alors qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir s'échapper. Le loup garou était tombé raide sur le sol boueux et les liens qui le bloquaient avait disparu. Il c'était relevé difficilement et c'était retrouvé face à Lucius Malfoy. L'homme n'avait pas cherché à l'attaquer. Il l'avait juste longuement observé et lui avait dit d'être prudent avant de disparaître. Il l'avait revu plusieurs fois après ça. L'homme l'avait finalement sauvé du couple Lestrange, de Dolohov et même de sa propre femme. Quand ils se battaient, Lucius ne jetaient que des sorts mineurs que le brun parvenait facilement à esquiver. C'était comme s'il voulait le protéger, comme s'il refusait de lui faire du mal.

Dans ses songes, Harry détailla le physique de l'aristocrate. Il devait avouer que Lucius était très bel homme. Il était grand, finement musclé, des traits fins mais virils, les yeux gris et de longs cheveux blonds lunaires qui retombaient dans son dos. Il sentit une chaleur s'emparer de son corps et se mit à rougir violemment. Il se savait attiré par les hommes depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait eut le béguin pour Cédric en quatrième année mais de là à fantasmer sur Lucius Malfoy, bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres. C'était de sa faute au blond aussi, à toujours le protéger et le fixer de ses yeux si gris. Il ne cessait de s'interroger sur les motivations de l'homme mais ne parvenait pas à trouver la réponse. Peut être que l'homme avait des sentiments pour lui ? Non ! C'était impossible. Ils se connaissaient à peine et ne c'étaient vu qu'au cours des raids. Les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangés étaient toujours des insultes. Tout ça était tellement bizarre. Il était devenu assez ami avec Draco depuis peu, peut être que le serpentard avait parlé de lui à Lucius ? Il secoua la tête. Il divaguait totalement.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malfoy, Lucius était dans son bureau. Il n'en était plus sortit depuis trois jours. Depuis que Narcissa lui avait dit qu'elle voulait que Draco prenne la marque des ténèbres au cours des vacances de Noël et qu'il c'était énervé contre elle. Il passait ses journées à se saouler en pensant à un petit brun aux yeux verts aux allures d'ange et qui était pourtant son démon. Puis, pour son fils, il avait tout prévu. Draco ne revenait pas au manoir pour les fêtes. Il était hors de question que son héritier porte la marque des ténèbres, il avait été forcé de la porter lui aussi et donnerait tout pour ne plus avoir cette immondice sur le bras. Il ne rêvait que de liberté. Pouvoir se séparer de Narcissa et vivre sa vie avec la personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas sa cheminée s'activer. Il releva vivement la tête quand son ami Severus Snape passa une main devant son visage.

- Bonjour Lucius.

- Bonjour Severus. Que me vaut cette visite matinale ?

- C'est au sujet de Potter. Tu m'as demandé de te rapporter tout ce que je sais en promettant que c'était uniquement pour toi et pas pour le seigneur des ténèbres et je te fais confiance. Je suis donc venu te dire ce que j'ai appris ce matin.

Lucius servit deux verres de cognac. Il en tendit un à son ami et bu une longue gorgée de l'autre avant de dire.

- Je t'écoute Severus...

- Bon voilà. Ce matin, Potter ma percuté. J'allais lui hurler dessus, tu me connais. Seulement j'ai vu qu'il pleurait. Ses amis sont allés voir le vieux fou. Ils semblaient très en colère et inquiet aussi. Quand ils sont ressortis, plus tard, je les ai entendus dire que Potter devait retourner chez ses moldus pour les vacances. Hermione Granger était en larme. J'ai réussi à l'éloigner des autres et à la faire se confier à moi. D'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, Potter n'est pas bien traité chez ses moldus. Il est battu, affamé, utilisé comme un vulgaire elfe de maison, insulté mais c'est pas tout. À la rentrée, Potter aurait confié à Londubat que son oncle lui faisait peur. Qu'il avait des vus sur lui et qu'il l'avait coincé trois fois mais que heureusement, il avait réussi à fuir. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Severus observa longuement son ami. Il avait les poings et la mâchoire crispés. Il tremblait légèrement d'une rage contenue et là, le potionniste comprit la situation. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça un jour. Il savait que Lucius était gay et qu'il avait été forcé de se marier avec Narcissa mais de là à tomber amoureux de Potter ! Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de déclarer finalement.

- Tu es amoureux de Potter.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Lucius ne répondit rien mais son regard parla pour lui. Sans un mot, le professeur de potion se leva et quitta le bureau de son ami. Il avait des cours à donner.

Severus arriva rapidement devant sa classe, il ouvrit la porte et invita les élèves à entrer et à prendre place. Il avait le cours commun Serpentards / Gyffondors de 6ème année. Il vit que Potter était absent mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne fit aucune remarque sur l'absence du survivant à son cours et se contenta de noter les instructions au tableau.

Pour tous, la journée passa très vite. Severus donna ses cours, se rendit au dîner et passa sa soirée à corriger des copies. Lucius avait cogité toute la journée dans son bureau et Harry épuisé avait fini par s'endormir dans la salle sur demande.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement elle aussi et avec elle, le départ des élèves pour les vacances de Noël. La plupart d'entre eux étaient joyeux. Ils allaient retrouver leur famille et passer des vacances de rêves entourait des gens qu'ils aimaient. Hermione allait en France avec ses parents pour skier, Ron et Ginny seraient entourés de toute la famille Weasley et Neville le fêterait avec sa grand-mère et ses parents à Sainte Mangouste. Le seul à être malheureux était Harry. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer mais ne savait pas quoi et ça l'agaçait profondément. Il avait bouclé sa valise et la descendit jusque dans le hall avant d'allé prendre son petit déjeuner. Tout le temps du repas, il resta silencieux. Il était pâle comme la mort et ne desserrait pas la mâchoire. Ses amis lui lançaient des regards compatissants et emplis de pitié qui lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il ne put rien avaler de plus, il se leva brusquement et se rendit dans le hall pour attendre l'heure du départ. Il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre grise et ferma les yeux.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, les élèves affluaient et la joie et la bonne humeur emplirent bientôt le hall du château. Les diligences approchaient, tirées par les sombrals que de plus en plus d'élèves voyaient. La plupart des étudiants se jetaient rapidement sur elles afin d'être les premiers à monter dans le train. Harry prit tout son temps et monta dans la dernière aux côtés de Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Le blond avisa le regard vide de son ancien ennemi et haussa un sourcil perplexe. Le petit brun le dissuada de poser des questions d'un seul regard et le blond respecta son envie de ne pas parler. C'était ce qu'il appréciait avec Draco, il ne forçait jamais à se confier s'il n'en avait pas envie. Le voyage se fit en silence, il jeta un dernier regard sur le parc enneigé.

À Pré Au Lard, le brun se hâta de monter dans le train, il prit un compartiment vide et s'y enferma. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il souhaitait seulement qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il avait besoin de temps pour se préparer psychologiquement à ses vacances en enfer. Il pestait intérieurement contre Dumbledore. Comment le vieux fou avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Oser le renvoyer chez ses abrutis de moldus pour les fêtes de Noël ! S'il c'était écouté, il aurait étripé le vieil homme. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette usée, posa sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Plus tard, il entendit ses amis qui tapaient à la porte du compartiment mais il ne leur répondit pas. Même Draco Malfoy vint le voir. Voyant qu'il voulait rester seul, le blond n'insista pas mais précisa qu'il était là si jamais il souhaitait discuter. Il lui demanda aussi de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Au moins pour dire qu'il était bien arrivé chez ses moldus. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et entendit le pas léger du blond qui s'éloignait. Après ça, il ne fut dérangé qu'une seule fois par la vieille dame qui vendait des friandises. Il acheta quelques douceurs conscient du fait qu'il ne serait sûrement pas très nourrit dans sa famille. Il sortit un livre sur les créatures magiques et se plongea dans la lecture jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

En fin d'après midi, le train se stoppa dans un crissement métallique qui le fit frissonner. Il rangea les affaires qu'il avait sortit, prit sa valise et la cage d'Hedwidge et descendit du train. Il marcha le long du quai, la tête ailleurs. Il ne prit même pas le temps de saluer ses amis qui lui jetait des regards tristes. Molly Weasley l'interpella, il l'ignora. Plus loin, Lucius Malfoy qui était venu chercher son fils unique, l'observa. Quand il vit que le brun allait passé la barrière qui menait du côté moldu, il se précipita à sa suite. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la famille du brun.

Ça y était, il était dans la gare de King's Cross et laissait vagabonder son regard sur la foule pour repérer les Dursley. Après quelques minutes, il vit d'abord la silhouette fine et élancée de la tante Pétunia qui jetait sur lui un regard indéchiffrable, à ses côtés, il y avait Dudley qui n'avait pas maigrit au cours de ses derniers mois et c'était lancé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures et enfin, celui que Harry craignait plus que tout, l'oncle Vernon. Il était là, droit, fier, sa carrure imposante, il tenait plus du cachalot que de l'être humain mais le petit brun pouvait attester de sa force. Il arguait sur lui un sourire carnassier qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde le survivant. Le gryffondor déglutit. Il devint soudain blême et avança d'un pas peu assurée vers sa famille. Lucius, qui observait la scène de loin avait envie de torturer ces personnes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Une voix grave raisonna dans la gare faisant sursauter la foule.

- Dépêches toi morveux sinon tu vas le regretter !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et pressa le pas. Son oncle l'empoigna violemment et le traîna jusqu'à la voiture. Le fils du couple, jetait à son cousin un regard que Lucius aurait qualifié de peiné. Comme s'il désapprouvait le comportement de ses parents mais n'osait intervenir. Le petit brun hissa tant bien que mal ses bagages dans le coffre du monospace avant d'être jeté sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière de la voiture se prenant au passage un coup de poing de son oncle pour les avoir fait attendre. Au loin, Lucius crispa les poings et inspira profondément pour ne pas intervenir.

La route jusqu'à Little Winging passa trop rapidement au goût d'Harry. La voiture se stationna devant le pavillon de banlieue trop banal et propre pour être honnête. Le petit brun sortit de la voiture, prit sa valise et la cage d'Hedwidge et pénétra dans la maison. Il monta aussitôt ses bagages dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la cage de sa chouette qui alla se percher sur son armoire bancale. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les vacances commençaient. Quand allaient-elles se transformer en enfer ? Il venait à peine d'avoir cette pensée qu'il entendit le pas lourd de son oncle dans les escaliers. Il se leva et se tint crispé au milieu de sa chambre. Il refusait de se montrer faible face à cet homme. Oui, Vernon Dursley lui faisait peur, oui, il lui faisait peur mais non, il ne tremblerait pas face à ce monstre. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, l'homme approcha de lui, le saisit par le col et lui donna un coup de poing qui le sonna légèrement. Il jeta sur lui un regard haineux avant de cracher...

- Ton école de timbré nous a obligé à te prendre pour les vacances de Noël ! Tu vas payer pour ça espèce de monstre ! On avait prévu de partir skier et tu as changé nos plans !

L'homme le jeta sur le sol et lui envoya un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes avant de quitter la pièce en hurlant contre les morveux anormaux. De son côté, le brun souffrait affreusement. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien et ça le brûlait à l'intérieur à chaque respiration. Il se releva en gémissant doucement puis se dirigea vers son lit sur lequel il s'étendit de nouveau. Alors que les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues pâles, il plongea dans un sommeil agité. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois en hurlant cette nuit là. Ses cauchemars récurant et les visions envoyées par Voldemort étaient insoutenables. Chaque fois qu'il était réveillé, son oncle venait, le battait et quittait la pièce en hurlant et en l'insultant.

Au petit matin, le corps courbatu de douleurs, le petit brun sortit tant bien que mal de son lit et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de la famille. Il était encore tôt mais d'expérience, il savait que les Dursley se lèveraient vers 7h et qu'ils passeraient leur journée au centre commerciale le laissant seul. Il savait aussi que son oncle allait sûrement l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il soupira et se raccrocha au plan de travail lorsqu'il se sentit prit d'un vertige. Il rattrapa de justesse la cafetière qui manqua de se fracasser sur le sol. Quand il eut terminé de tout préparer, il alla à la salle de bain se lava rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Il venait à peine de refermer la porte sur lui, qu'il entendit sa 'famille' qui se levait.

Deux heures plus tard, la porte d'entrée de la maison claqua. Ils étaient partis et ils ne l'avaient pas enfermé à clef dans sa chambre. Il avait du mal à croire à sa chance. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord de celle-ci contemplant l'horizon en silence. Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas enfermé, il n'osait pas sortir de cette chambre miteuse. Peut être était-ce juste un oubli de son oncle ? S'il quittait sa chambre et que les Dursley rentraient, il serait sûrement puni. Au loin, il vit une silhouette haute et élancée, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, une peau pâle. C'était Lucius, il le savait. L'homme semblait veiller sur lui. Le petit brun se surpris à sourire à cette pensée. Il aimait savoir que quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui. Bien sûr ses amis pensaient sûrement à lui mais c'était différent. Il avait besoin d'un pilier dans sa vie, un amour vrai qui lui permettrait de vouloir se battre réellement. Il espérait secrètement que le blond pourrait être cette personne qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps déjà.

Il vit la voiture des Dursley qui arrivait au loin. Il avait passé sa journée assit sur ce rebord de fenêtre. Il rentra rapidement et referma la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il prit le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main et s'installa dans son lit. Il entendit la voiture qui se garait devant le garage, les portières claquer puis bientôt se fut la porte de la maison. On y était, c'était le 24 décembre, le réveillon aurait lieu dans quelques heures et comme d'habitude, il n'aurait rien et ne pourrait y participer. La voix de son oncle raisonna dans la maison. Il soupira, posa son livre et se rendit dans la cuisine. L'homme lui jeta un regard froid et haineux puis cracha.

- Prépare le repas. Ta tante a noté ce qu'elle voulait que tu prépares sur le papier qui est accroché au frigo.

- Bien oncle Vernon.

Satisfait que le jeune homme obéisse sans faire d'histoires, l'homme tourna les talons et se rendit dans le salon. Harry approcha du frigo et décrocha la liste. Il la lut et se mit aussitôt au travail. Il prépara d'abord les toasts pour l'apéritif puis vint le tour des entrées. Un plateau de saumon fumé et de crudités. Il fit la farce pour la dinde et la mit dans le four, mit les pommes de terres à cuire et commença à préparer la buche de Noël. Avec sa famille, la seule chose positive, c'était qu'il avait tout apprit de l'entretien d'une maison, d'une voiture et de la cuisine. Il ne serait pas perdu le jour où il prendrait enfin son indépendance. Quand il termina de tout préparer, 20h sonnait. Comme avant son entrée à Poudlard, il enfila un tablier blanc et apporta les toasts et l'apéritif au salon. Il servit un verre de bourbon à son oncle, sa tante prit son porto habituel et Dudley fit une comédie de tous les diables pour avoir une Vodka orange. Dès qu'il eut tout servit, il regagna la cuisine ne remarquant pas le regard gourmand que son oncle avait posé sur lui.

Sur place, il prit place sur le plan de travail et attendit que les Dursley l'appellent pour qu'il amène la suite. Son estomac grondait mais il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas toucher à la nourriture. Il aurait uniquement droit aux restes quand la famille aurait terminé son repas. Environ une heure plus tard, on lui demanda d'apporter l'entrée et il s'exécuta. Son oncle, déjà passablement éméché, lui mit la main aux fesses alors qu'il lui servait son assiette. Le petit brun écarquilla les yeux et fut parcourut d'un frisson de dégoût mais ne protesta pas. Quand son oncle était dans cet état, il devenait vite violent. Dès que sa tâche fut accomplie, il réintégra la cuisine dans le silence et attendit. La soirée traînait en longueur. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, c'était que ces porcs aient fini de se bâfrer pour pouvoir manger un peu et allé dormir.

Il entendit son oncle se lever de table. L'homme passa dans le couloir et monta les escaliers pour se rendre aux toilettes. Quand il redescendit, Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, ne l'entendit pas. Il était assit sur le plan de travail, les yeux clos et les joues légèrement rougies par la chaleur. L'homme approcha de lui et se fut quand finalement il le serra par la taille, que le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux et laissa échapper un petit cri terrifié. L'homme essaya de le coucher sur le plan de travail en lui écartant les jambes et entreprit de lui arracher sa chemise. Le Gryffondor criait et se débattait. Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, il parvint à Stupéfixer l'homme à l'aide de sa baguette. Il avait caché le morceau de bois dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et était parvenu à la saisir.

Quand l'homme s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, il souffla de soulagement, quitta la cuisine en courant, monta les escaliers, fit sa valise en quelques coups de baguettes, prit la cage d'Hedwidge, réduisit le tout et quitta la maison par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il courait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Little Winging. Rapidement, il arriva à la station de métro, la rame était là, il s'engouffra dedans et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de retrouver le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Il avait eu tellement peur. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et quand la scène défila de nouveau dans sa tête, il ne put les retenir davantage.

Il sortit du métro une dizaine de stations plus loin. Il était en plein cœur de Londres. Il avait peur, il avait faim, il avait froid. Sa chemise était à moitié déchirée, il avait un hématome sur sa pommette droite et se lunettes avaient une fois de plus étaient brisées sous le choc du coup que lui avait asséné son oncle pour le maintenir tranquille. Il erra un moment dans les rues de Londres puis, ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire ni où aller, il se laissa glisser contre un mur, ramena se genoux contre son torse, appuya sa tête dessus et sanglota en silence. Son corps était secoué de spasmes silencieux. Les gens passaient prêt de lui sans s'inquiéter le prenant pour un SDF. Il réalisa soudain que stopper sa marche n'était pas une bonne idée. Il était pétri de froid et son corps s'engourdissait peu à peu. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il n'en avait pas la force. Il se sentait cotonneux, engourdit. Il continuait à pleurer en silence alors qu'il sentait le sommeil s'abattre sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Il ne devait pas s'endormir, il le savait mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter. Alors qu'il allait sombrer, une voix grave et rassurante le ramena à la réalité.

- Harry ?

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et releva doucement sa tête. Là, il vit le grand Lucius Malfoy. Il se tenait devant lui, fier et droit. L'homme retira sa cape, s'accroupit et la passa autour des épaules du plus jeune. Le petit brun lui jeta un regard empli de gratitude et de soulagement. Ses yeux étaient toujours emplis de larmes et des stries zébraient ses joues pâles.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Harry ? Dis moi...

Le gryffondor se jeta dans les bras dans l'aîné et lui raconta tout en sanglotant doucement contre son torse solide et musclé. Ses paroles sortaient dans un désordre sans nom. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, il était sauvé. Le blond referma ses bras autour de lui, comme pour le protéger. Finalement, il prit le petit brun dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu me fais confiance Harry ?

Le survivant hocha faiblement la tête contre son torse et Lucius Malfoy transplanna. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon chaleureux où un feu de cheminée ronronnait. La chaleur des lieux était agréable et le gryffondor commença à reprendre des couleurs. Son estomac gronda. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours. Il se sentit rougir alors que le blond laissait échapper un petit rire. Il déposa sa charge sur le canapé lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Il disparut quelques instants de la pièce et quand il revint, il portait un plateau empli de nourriture. Il le posa sur une petite table proche du brun et lui dit d'une voix douce et posée.

- Manges. Tu en as besoin après tout ce que tu viens de vivre.

Harry hocha la tête et prit timidement un morceau de poulet. Il entreprit de le grignoter lentement. Il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis le début des vacances et s'il mangeait trop vite, il allait vomir. En voyant sa façon de procéder, Lucius comprit que son ami Severus avait dit vrai. Le petit brun était habitué à de longues périodes de diète, aux coups et à d'autres choses encore. Une colère sourde monta en lui. Ses poings se crispèrent. Il se retenait de se rendre chez les Dursley pour leur faire subir milles tortures. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant. Il devait se calmer. Sa magie crépitait légèrement autour de lui. Harry le sentit et frissonna légèrement. La sensation de la magie de Lucius flottant autour de son corps était agréable. C'était comme des petites décharges qui piquaient légèrement sa peau. Quand il eut terminé de manger, il poussa un petit soupir de bien être et de soulagement mêlé. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Sa tête ne tournait plus, son estomac était apaisé et il avait un grand sentiment de sécurité quand il était auprès de Lucius. Il savait que le blond ne lui ferait pas de mal. Voyant que le petit brun avait terminé son repas, le blond bannis le plateau d'un mouvement de la main.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il n'était pas tendu, les deux protagonistes étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Le blond se faisait violence pour ne pas sauter sur le survivant, alors que le petit brun se demandait pourquoi il mourait d'envie que Lucius l'embrasse et plus si affinité. Tout était assez confus dans leurs esprits et aucun n'osait prendre la parole de peur de briser ce moment de paix. Le petit brun se remit à penser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu chez les Dursley depuis que Dumbledore l'avait déposé devant leur porte. Il en arriva rapidement aux événements de ces dernières heures. Il fut prit d'un violent tremblement alors que des larmes dévalaient de nouveau ses joues. Il avait eu tellement peur. Son oncle avait bien faillit réussir cette fois ci. Le blond aristocratique l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras avec force. Il lui caressait doucement le dos, ébouriffait ses cheveux et lui murmurait des paroles douces. Le petit brun se sentait bien. Il poussa un soupir de bien être puis releva doucement la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent des billes orageuses dans lesquelles pointaient de l'inquiétude, de l'affection et ce que le brun pensa être du désir.

Lucius approcha lentement son visage de celui du survivant lui laissant le temps de le repousser s'il ne voulait pas être embrassé. Le jeune homme ne fit aucun mouvement. Il était comme hypnotisé par le regard de l'aîné. Quand le visage de l'homme ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, il ferma les yeux. Il sentait le souffle chaud de l'aîné, il était bien. Il sentit deux lèvres chaudes et douces se poser sur les siennes et ne put retenir un petit gémissement. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Le baiser, chaste au départ, se fit tendre et passionné. Il sentit la langue de l'aristocrate jouer sur ses lèvres et accorda l'accès à son antre chaude et humide. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Ils purent gouter la saveur de l'autre sans retenu. Celle d'Harry légèrement sucré et celle de Lucius d'où échappait des relents de cognac. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, se cherchèrent, s'affrontèrent avant de finalement s'accorder dans un ballet sensuel et savamment orchestré. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent, haletant et pantelant. Le brun avait le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées, les joues rougies. Il était incroyablement désirable et sensuel et l'aîné dû se faire violence pour ne pas le plaquer sur le canapé et lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Il esquissa un mouvement pour s'éloigner du plus jeune mais ce dernier le retint et lui susurra...

- Lucius... Fais-moi oublier... Fais moi tien...

En guise de réponse, le blond hocha la tête. Il se releva, le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à ce qui devait être une chambre. Sur place, il le déposa sur le lit avec une infinie douceur avant de le rejoindre et de se placer sur lui. Il l'embarqua dans un nouveau baiser à couper le souffle. La tendresse n'était plus de mise. Le baiser était sensuel, violent, brutal, fougueux. Il entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise du plus jeune déposant des baisers légers comme des plumes sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Harry poussa un gémissement et se cambra faisant se toucher leurs érections brulantes et douloureuses. Ils poussèrent un petit cri qu'ils étouffèrent à l'aide d'un baiser dévastateur. Lucius fit tomber la chemise du plus jeune sur le sol et laissa sa langue courir sur le torse bronzé et musclé. Harry fut parcouru de petits frissons et gémit davantage. L'aîné s'arrêta au niveau des tétons rosés. Il les mordilla, les lécha, les suça. La torture était incroyable. Il faisait ressentir tant de choses différentes au petit brun. Le survivant était perdu dans ces sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas criant et gémissant sans retenu. Il se cambrait. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées et rougies, son souffle court et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Un appel à la luxure.

Le blond continua sa descente alternant entre baiser et coup de langues. Il découvrait et goutait chaque centimètre carré de peau du plus jeune. Au niveau du nombril, il se stoppa. Il laissa glisser sa langue autour et la fit entrer et sortir lentement. Harry cria et se cambra. Il haletait. En même temps qu'il infligeait la douce torture, Lucius déboutonnait doucement les boutons du pantalon de son futur amant. Quand ce fut fait, il écarta les pans de tissus et déposa un baiser sur l'érection du plus jeune à travers le tissu du boxer noir. Le survivant siffla de contentement et de frustration mêlé. Lucius se permit alors de laisser un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes fines et musclées du petit brun et rapidement, le pantalon, devenu encombrant, rejoignit la chemise sur le sol. Harry fronça les sourcils, son presque amant était encore totalement habillé. Ça n'allait pas du tout. À l'instant même où il eut cette pensée, une vague de magie se déversa dans la pièce et Lucius se retrouva nu. Le survivant écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise. L'aîné laissa échapper un petit rire et chuchota.

- Pressé mon ange ?

Le petit brun tira légèrement ses cheveux pour le forcer à remonter et l'embrassa avec fougue et brutalité en se tortillant sous lui. Leurs érections se touchaient et jouaient ensemble. Ils poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir. Quand ils se séparèrent, Lucius reprit son exploration. Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer jouant avec elle. Il déposait des baiser sur l'aine, le bas du ventre, les hanches, les cuisses de Harry prenant toujours soin de ne pas toucher son érection. Le brun grogna de frustration. Le blond enleva le dernier rempart de tissu et eut enfin une vision sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se recula légèrement pour pouvoir observer le brun. Il laissa glisser son regard empli de désir sur le corps fin et musclé. Harry se sentit rougir. On ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Il se sentait autant flatté que gêné. Le blond ancra son regard au sien et murmura.

- Tu es magnifique...

Le survivant se sentit rougir davantage et le blond se pencha pour lui arracher un nouveau baiser. Leurs érections libérées entrèrent en contact et ils se crispèrent sous la sensation. Lucius descendit lentement en déposants des baisers brûlants et en laissant glisser sa langue le long du corps de son amant. Ses yeux légèrement clos, il se laissait guider par les soupirs et les gémissements du plus jeune. Il déposa un baiser sur le gland rougit et suintant. Harry siffla quelque chose. Du fourchelangue visiblement. Lucius se sentit durcir davantage. Il fit remonter sa langue le long de la hampe dressée l'enroulant doucement autour à me mesure de sa progression. Il joua un peu avec le gland, le léchant, le mordillant, le suçant. Le brun haletait et se cambrait. Il commençait à supplier. Il était sur le point d'exploser. Alors qu'Harry ne s'y attendait pas, il le prit entièrement en bouche. Le cri qui retentit dans la chambre à cet instant le fit sourire.

- Lucius !

Il débuta un lent vas et vient. Harry ne savait plus où il était. La bouche et la langue de Lucius autour de son sexe le rendait fou. Dans les limbes de son plaisir, il lécha avec avidité les doigts que l'aîné lui présenta. L'aristocrate changea de rythme, le vas et vient ce fit plus brutal, plus rapide, plus saccadé. Le brun n'était plus que cris, soupirs et gémissements. Un doigt inquisiteur pénétra son intimité et il se cambra sous la sensation. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste bizarre. Il s'habitua très vite à la sensation et un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mêlé. L'aîné débuta un vas et vient sur le même rythme que celui de sa bouche et fit des petits mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer l'intimité du plus jeune.

Harry pensait ne pas pouvoir ressentir plus de plaisir quand il poussa un véritablement hurlement d'extase. Il avait sentit une décharge électrique dévastatrice traverser son corps. Il se cambra. Le blond venait de trouver sa prostate. Il s'amusa à venir buter sur la glande sensible à chaque vas et vient. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il allait...

- Lus...Je...vais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase et se répandit dans la bouche de l'homme. L'aristocrate joua encore avec son sexe sensible pendant quelques secondes et remonta doucement en laissant courir sa langue sur le corps tendu. Quand il fut à hauteur, il l'embarqua dans un baiser brûlant lui faisant gouter sa propre semence. Il continuait à le pilonner avec ses doigts et Harry gémissait. Il se lança dans une douce supplique...

- Lucius... Je t'en supplie... Prends-moi.

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait appartenir à cet homme. Il l'aimait tellement. Lucius l'embrassa alors qu'il retirait ses doigts. Harry grogna de frustration. L'aîné le suréleva légèrement, se plaça à son entrée et l'interrogea une dernière fois du regard. Le brun hocha la tête et il le pénétra lentement. Il vit les mains du brun se crisper sur les draps et son visage se déformer légèrement sous la douleur. Il termina sa progression en une seule poussée profonde s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde et heurtant la prostate de Harry de plein fouet. Le petit brun hurla de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Une larme dévala sa joue et le blond la recueillit avec sa langue. Il cessa tout mouvement et prit le sexe du plus jeune dans sa main. Il débuta un lent vas et vient dessus pour réveiller le désir et le plaisir qui c'étaient fortement atténués sous la douleur. Il picorait le cou du survivant et mordillait le lobe de son oreille en lui susurrant des paroles brulantes.

Harry avait mal, il savait que ce serait douloureux et ne regrettait aucunement ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il accueillit avec soulagement la main de Lucius qui commença à jouer avec son sexe. Petit à petit, le désir et le plaisir revenait et la douleur refluait. Après un moment, il ondula du bassin les faisant soupirer tous les deux. Le blond empoigna fermement ses hanches étroites et entreprit de donner de lents coups de reins. Il prenait son temps, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il voulait donner du plaisir et non de la douceur. Il savait que c'était la première fois du plus jeune et souhaitait qu'il s'en souvienne comme du meilleur moment de sa vie. Il heurtait la prostate sensible de son amant à chaque fois et Harry se raccrochait à ses épaules comme pour ne pas sombrer. Ses ongles se plantaient dans la peau sensible l'éraflant. Il aurait des marques c'était certain mais il s'en foutait. Seul ce qu'il vivait à cet instant comptait pour lui.

- Plus vite Lus... Supplia le petit brun.

Les paroles furent prononcées dans un soupir et il accéléra la cadence. Harry accompagnait ses coups de reins venant lui même à la rencontre de son érection brûlante. Le petit brun se sentait comblé, rempli. Il était en paix. Appartenir enfin au blond ne faisait qu'augmenter son plaisir. Les coups de butoirs étaient plus rapides et violents. Il se cambrait, gémissait, criait. Il laissait glisser ses doigts dans le dos de son amant qui frissonna sous le contact doux.

Sentant le plus jeune aux portes de l'extase. Lucius empoigna l'érection du brun et débuta un mouvement de vas et vient qu'il calqua sur ses coups de butoir. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et commença à marmonner des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens en anglais et en fourchelangue. Le blond défonçait carrément son intimité et meurtrissait sa prostate. Cette main chaude qui enserrait son sexe et imprimait un mouvement rapide et saccadé le rendait fou. Il se sentait comme dans du coton, il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Une chaleur intense s'empara de son corps et sa magie pulsa lentement dans la pièce. Soudain, il poussa un hurlement alors qu'il se répandait dans la main de l'aîné.

- Lucius... Je t'aime !

Dans l'extase, il se crispa et griffa violemment le dos de son amant. Le blond grogna et accéléra encore la cadence. Il plaça les jambes du brun sur ses épaules et se déchaîna. Ses coups de reins rapides et brutaux faisaient hurler Harry. Puis, après quelques vas et vient, il se tendit violemment et éjacula dans l'antre chaude et accueillante en poussant un râle rauque. Haletant et en sueur, il se laissa retomber sur le corps de plus jeune qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses esprits. Son regard était encore lointain, ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, son souffle court. Le blond se fit la réflexion que le brun était magnifique. La vision d'Harry pendant l'extase ne pourrait jamais s'effacer de sa mémoire. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il arbora un large sourire et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du survivant avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le côté. Harry retrouva enfin ses esprits et le regarda en rougissant. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait hurlé pendant l'extase et avait peur du rejet. Il se détourna incertain et imprima un mouvement pour quitter le lit. Le blond l'attira à lui, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et lui susurra...

- Je t'aime aussi Harry. N'en doute jamais.

Le petit brun poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna et embrassa longuement son amour. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et s'endormirent repus, étroitement enlacés.

Dans le salon de la maisonnette, deux hommes se souriaient. Ils avaient réussi. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire avec ces deux là. Le plus jeune déclara.

- C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai bien cru que mon père ne se déciderait jamais.

Son vis à vis eut un sourire à peine perceptible avant de répondre.

- Lucius était invivable ces temps-ci. Puis, il est d'un têtu. Il est pire que moi.

- Je sais Severus. Répondit le petit blond.

Ils se sourirent encore une fois et enfin, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser passionné.

**THE END **

_**Voilà mes choupinous, c'est fini, snif... J'espère que ce texte vous a plus et le lemon était à votre goût. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire... Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes... Bises et à bientôt ! Cleo**_


End file.
